User talk:JacktheBlack
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :JoePlay (talk) 23:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) PACMAN Waka Waka Hey Jack, I was hoping that you know someone who could spare a golden lancer and/or hammerburst code that i could have. If not i'll offer you or that person the two free months of x-box live you get with the game for one or both. -Your friend PACMAN Waka Waka RE: What to do Hey Jack. If you're looking for things to help out with, the best place to start would be checking out the Improvement Drive forum topic I made. If you could help out with any of those things, that would be great. Thanks! JoePlay (talk) 00:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) 'Nations of Sera' Category Hi. I've noticed that you have made lots of articles about the various nations of Sera. I was wondering if you would mind if I re-categorized them into a new 'Nations of Sera' category, because I don't think they should be in the 'locations' category (for example there is a big difference between a nation and a somebodys house). I thought I'd better ask you since you put in the effort to create them all. Thanks. 14:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE: active admins Unfortunately the only other admin that has been semi-active recently (User:Ikinator) isn't active at all now. Since I'm a Wikia Helper, I'm technically not a resident admin of any single wiki. I've been helping out a lot here lately due to the increase in traffic from GoW 2. Gearspedia does need an active and dedicated admin, so I'll ask my boss about getting someone promoted. Would you be interested? JoePlay (talk) 19:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, just wanted to let you know I got my Wikia boss to change you to admin (sysop). Now you don't have to report vandals to anyone. You can handle them personally. =) I'll still be checking in on the wiki a bit, so don't think that I'll be deserting you now that you're an admim. Even after I eventually stop dropping by, you can still quickly reach me by leaving a message on my talk page of course, since I login to Wikia at least once a day. JoePlay (talk) 20:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Cleanup tag Hi Jack. I noticed that you entered all the code to make a cleanup tag for various pages. If you wanted to speed up the process then just enter . I have altered the tag to make it fit in with the style of the wiki. Secondly, congratulations on your adminship! I'm not trying to suck up or anything, but you have contributed so much to this wiki and you really deserve it. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. EightyOne 22:05, 10 December 2008 (UTC) 'Real World' tag Hi Jack. This is what I've come up with so far: To add it to a page enter . If there is a problem or you would like it to look different don't hesitate to ask. Thanks. --EightyOne 02:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Jack, and thanks for all the really hard work you've done this year!--EightyOne 13:05, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas and happy new year back at you:) Look forward to working with you on this wikia:) Catni 14:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Happy holidays to you too Jack. Thanks for all your effort to improving the wiki! JoePlay (talk) 22:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Embry Star Thanks for the reply, Im learning the basics right now, and hope to start contributing fairly soon Move of Delta Team and Alpha Team I think that both these articles should be called Delta Squad and Alpha Squad, becuase that it what they are mostly called in the games. I was going to move them myself, but I can't because these pages already exist as redirect pages. If you agree that they should be moved, would you mind deleting the two redirect pages? Thanks. --EightyOne 23:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Adminship for EightyOne I agree. He is now an admin (sysop). P.S. I edited the Battle template to make it work with 3 factions and created Template:Battle3way. I also replaced it on Siege of Nexus, so it's displaying correctly now. JoePlay (talk) 19:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *Wow, Jack and Joe, thank you so much. I won't let you down. I'm honored. --EightyOne 22:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Religion Article There isn't that much specific info about religion in the series yet, but if you think you can find enough to make an article then go for it. I haven't read Aspho Fields (although I have a copy, just haven't started!) or the comics so that might be lots of stuff in them that I don't know about that you will. If you do want to create the article, then I would do a "Religion on Sera" one instead of two seperate articles for the Locust and Humans. If there is lots of infomation in future games/books/etc, then they could be split into two. That said, its really up to you. You've got my full support either way. Thanks. --EightyOne 19:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Homeworld Vs Homeland While it is a good idea, the problem is that we don't know the homeland of many of the characters, Marcus is presumably Tyran, but what about Baird or Cole. I can't think of anything better though; maybe 'Nationality' but them you would have the same problem and you couldn't really put anything down for the Locust, their just Locust. Maybe there could be a 'Homeland' bit but only for humans, and just put unknown if nobody knows (and take the 'Homeworld' bit out of Locust pages)? --EightyOne 01:58, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Book Section I'll see what I can do. I've never done that kind of thing before though, so it can't promise it will work(!) --EightyOne 02:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Done! Wasn't that hard at all! I have only added Gears of War:Aspho Fields and Gears of War:Hollow at the moment, becuase they are both major retail publications and their articles are more in depth than the others, but clicking on books will take you to the category page where you can look at the others. Maybe if the articles for the booklets improve then we could add them as well, or maybe put an 'other books' link that goes to the category page. Thanks. --EightyOne 02:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Unsigned Comments Hey Jack, just a quick question. All over the discussion pages I'm seeing unsigned comments... should we be using the tag on them, or just let them be? Sebastian32 22:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::You can if you want, usually I just leave a message saying "please sign your comments" so they can learn but your free to do what you want.--Jack Black 22:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) box where do u get the userbox? User:CaptainNate Hello I am new to this Wiki, however I have much experience that can be used as I am Administrator on 2 other Wiki's. Please let me know if you need any help on anything, as you seem to be the most active Administrator on this Wiki. --Randy Andy 16:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, and yes. My Usernames for all Wiki's are different. On Halopedia (Halo Wiki) it is EwCDnaudee419 and on God of War Wiki it is Enyalius. Unfortunately I have not read the books. However, I will be looking for them now that I know some exist. --Randy Andy 16:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I must say that your speed in this matter is unparalleled to any Wiki Administrator that I have ever seen. I was hoping to become an Admin on this site eventually, I thank you again for the speed in which you have given me power. Time to make this a booming Wiki! --Randy Andy 19:15, 5 January 2009 (UTC) New admins As requested, Sebastian32 and Randy Andy are now admins. Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 18:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Mainpage Disclaimer Hey I created a Disclaimer for all readers and placed it on the Main Page, tell me what you think. --Randy Andy 00:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I gotta say I didn't see that message coming so quickly. I'm glad you like the Disclaimer, I figured it covered every potential problem a reader may have with this Wiki. --Randy Andy 00:21, 8 January 2009 (UTC) 'About' Page Are we even going to bother updating this page? http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gearspedia:About Sebastian32 03:57, 9 January 2009 (UTC) RE: new categories? Good idea. I'll get right on it.--EightyOne (talk) 01:07, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :All done. If I wasn't absolutly sure that they were former stranded/Pendulum vets then I did not add them to the category. I read though the article text to seee if it said, but if it didn't then they did not get categorised. On a side noye i have finally started reading the copy of Aspho Fields that has been sitting in my room since mid December! So, hopefully I can give you a much needed hand on referencing articles from the book. Thanks. --EightyOne (talk) 01:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Your Message on Crash's talk That guy over there is Cube Game. He's mad because we blocked him for spamming our wiki. He's planning to get revenge, but thanks for notifying us :) Super-Yoshi RE: I'd lol Haha! I'm going to watch to see what happens. This could be funny, viva la revolution! --EightyOne (talk) 01:13, 18 January 2009 (UTC)